Scorpio
by Library's Poltergeist
Summary: Someone has finally found a use for the Emperor Scorpion.


Disclaimer: All rights to my inspiration go to the lovely people at the Xiaolin Showdown Guild at Gaia. The show itself does not belong to me.

Okay, so basically, we were discussing what had happened to all the missing Wu, and it somehow led to various uses for the Sapphire Dragon. Someone suggested that it could be combined with the Emperor Scorpion. Meeps just ran off with the idea.

* * *

They could never know, he decided, staring at the bubbling lava. He motioned with one hand for the sapphire versions of the millennia old witch and fighter to descend beyond the rim of the volcano and into the molten rock below. They would never accept this. Their knowledge of war extended only so far as fighting until one or the other gave in and retreated. He somehow doubted that any of them had ever even considered killing the source of their problems.

But that was the monks' problem, he acknowledged. They were too naive to complete their mission properly. Half the time, he thought that they were holding out for some nonexistent Wu to turn evil to good. Daishi again… those children were relying on the dead Grandmaster too much. They were Wudai Warriors now, their powers over their elements should be more than enough for them to fight evil, but instead they insisted on abandoning the use of their innate powers in favor of a few relics!

But that wasn't his problem, and very soon, these two wouldn't be either. The hand that was covered with the Emperor Scorpion gave a small wave and the huge Sapphire Dragon slithered over to a mound of soot next to him. The figure crouched, tense with anticipation, he had to time this just right. As soon as the Dragon was sufficiently covered, he would have to snatch it, jump through the vortex he would create with the Golden Tiger Claws, return both of the Shen-Gong-Wu to the vault, and make it back to his room so it would appear to the others that he had been caught in his sleep. As the Dragon started to decrease in size, the instigator of the grim spectacle leapt, catching the blue Wu and activating the golden one in one fluid motion.

* * *

Kimiko yawned and stretched, one hand accidentally bumped a small saucer off the edge of the stove that she had dozed off against, and the cookware fell to the stone floor, startling the Fire Dragon into full awareness. Her upper body shot forward, and she looked about fearfully, as though expecting more metallic missiles. After the few seconds that it took her to come to the embarrassing conclusion that there were no unknown enemies crouched on the ceiling with an unlimited arsenal of pots and pans to drop on her unsuspecting head, she took in her surroundings… What the frick was she doing in the kitchen? She leapt to her feet and ran to Master Fung's quarters, her bare feet slapping out a frantic rhythm as she strove to find her mentor.

Outside, the Xiaolin Monks, Dragons and otherwise, were gathered around the koi pond that Kimiko's father had graciously donated. They had all come to in odd places, and could remember nothing of the previous night, from shortly after dinner onward. The elder monks had revived in some very odd places, supply closets, the mountainside, Master Fung had found himself lounging on one of the rafters (it was a very good thing that he had never shifted in his sleep). The Dragons had very different experiences; all of them had wound up near their element. Clay had awakened in the garden, Raimundo on the roof, Omi had actually awakened at the bottom of the koi pond, and Kimiko had been resting near the stove. While they were comparing theories, a very angry Dojo soared up and started demanding explanations. He had been in the depths of an Indian forest, and had come to awareness with a group of tigers standing over him sniffing him curiously. And, although it could have been that they were interested in the new creature, Dojo insisted that they were agents of Chase Young ("Tiger's don't live in packs! What the heck else would they have all been there together for?").

After a lengthy (and fruitless)discussion, they parted ways, the elders and Dojo to further discuss the events of last night, and the Wudai Warriors to clean themselves up and do their chores (much to the Wind Dragon's dismay). As the latter group started down the hall, Raimundo turned to the Texan and asked, "Hey Clay, how'd that black stuff get on your shirt?"

The blond tensed visibly, and brushed the specks off his shirt self-consciously, "Heh, your guess is as good as mine, partner." And with that, the ever practical Dragon of the Earth, increased his pace and slipped into the showers ahead of Omi and Kimiko. It wouldn't do to be covered in soot. It was, after all, bad for his lungs, and he had been breathing it for the better part of last night.

* * *

So… what do you think? If you came from Gaia, then good for you, review on your way back, please. If you've never heard of Gaia before… Shaaaame! Go over there right now, sign up, then join the Xiaolin Showdown Guild!


End file.
